


blowing up my phone

by granteares



Series: PataterWeek 2017 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Social Media, Twitter, just being silly soft bois all of them, me being uncreative with twitter handles lmao, patater, social media shenanigans, this is just a short lil silly thing but I hope you enjoy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granteares/pseuds/granteares
Summary: Just some Twitter shenanigans between ur fave bois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry I missed yesterday’s prompt! Yesterday was rough both in general and with trying to write anything (believe me; I tried a few times), but I’ll make it up to youse guys somehow!!
> 
> No beta-ing we make typos like men. (Let me know if there’s any stupid mistakes so I can edit them.)

**Kent Parson** @kvparse  
excuse me, Twitter World, if I could just have your attention for a second…

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
I think we need to talk about  @ladygaga for a moment

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
when will ur fave ever……

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
I’m still not Over It

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse It’s been a week since Super Bowl we get it you can stop now

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse Every day is “Lady Gaga is soooo great” & “I wish Lady Gaga loved me back” (((((

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 excuse me???? I refuse to hide my feelings, mashkov.

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 your hatred for The Queen offends me ///:

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
can u believe this is what I have to put up with _#Rude_

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse U should be loving boyfriend more (((((((((((

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 not until you accept Lady Gaga as your lord and savior, mashkov.

 

 **Jack L. Zimmermann** @jlzimmermann01  
@amashkov7 @kvparse Honestly, Tater, it’s probably easier if you just accept it, haha.

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@jlzimmermann01 @amashkov7 see, mashkov? zimms knows what he’s talking about.

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@jlzimmermann01 @kvparse Jack!! Supposed to have my back, support me! I’m teammate!

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@jlzimmermann01 @amashkov7 @kvparse Tater, you should listen to Jack. He learned the hard way. (:

 

 **Jack L. Zimmermann** @jlzimmermann01  
@omgcheckplease @amashkov7 @kvparse Haha, yeah. I’ve accepted that Bittle will never love me as much as he loves Beyonce. It’s easier.

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@omgcheckplease Eric Richard Bittle is my new Best Friend

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@kvparse (((((: Aw, yes, let’s go listen to Telephone on repeat!

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@omgcheckplease i am getting on a plane right. now.

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@omgcheckplease @jlzimmermann01 @amashkov7 you should really listen when bits and zimms offer relationship advice, babe

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse @omgcheckplease @jlzimmermann01 I’m not being friends with any of you anymore

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 wow did you just break up with me on twitter??? ////:

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse No, котёнок, am still loving you

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse Even if you not loving me

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 aw babe I still love you, I promise xoxox

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 I just love Lady Gaga more

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 also for longer? so, like… there’s that???

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse Are so mean to me, Kent Parson. _#LadyGagaRuinedMyRelationship_

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 Oh My God

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 if anything, Lady Gaga IMPROVED your relationship

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse No, ruined. Make me jealous. (((((

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
alright, just so we’re clear, I love alexei mashkov AS MUCH as I love Lady Gaga. they’re tied in my heart.

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse )))))))))))))))))))))) Am happiest man today!!!

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov you’re ridiculous xoxoxox

 

 **Jack L. Zimmermann** @jlzimmermann01  
@amashkov7 @kvparse Congratulations, Tater.

 **Jack L. Zimmermann** @jlzimmermann01  
@omgcheckplease @amashkov7 @kvparse Can I be tied in your heart with Beyonce, Bits?

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@jlzimmermann01 @amashkov7 @kvparse No.

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@jlzimmermann01 @omgcheckplease @amashkov7 ouch, sorry about that, zimms.

 

 **Jack L. Zimmermann** @jlzimmermann01  
@kvparse @omgcheckplease @amashkov7 I really shouldn’t have expected a different answer.

 

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@jlzimmermann01 @kvparse @amashkov7 You really shouldn’t’ve, sweetpea.

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse @omgcheckplease @jlzimmermann01 Hahahahah am feeling even luckier man now ))))

 

 **Kent Parson** @kvparse  
@amashkov7 luv u baby xoxoxox

 

 **Alexei Tater M.** @amashkov7  
@kvparse Love you котёнок )))))))))))))))

 

“You know you literally are _so_ ridiculous,” Kent muttered, clicking the lock button on his phone and setting it aside before turning to look at Alexei, laying next to him in bed.

“Not being ridiculous. Am being perfectly serious,” Alexei responded with a pout. It was a gesture that _should_ look silly on the giant Russian man, God knew, but Kent never found it anything less than adorable, and impossible to resist when Alexei looked at him like that— his heart just melted.

“No, you’re a big goof,” Kent insisted, smiling and swiping at Alexei’s jutted-out bottom lip with his thumb— before he repositioned himself closer so he could kiss it away from Alexei’s face. “But I really do love you.” He smirked as he pulled away, dropping his voice to a whisper: “ _Maybe_ just a teeny bit more than Lady Gaga.”

Alexei chuckled— that low rumble of a laugh that always made Kent’s insides twist and _did things_ to him. He pulled Kent in closer, kissing him again. “Do not be worrying, котёнок, secret is being safe with me.” Another kiss, a little longer, a little more passionate. “But am being very glad you loving me more.”

Kent was breathless when he pulled his face away, propped himself up to look down at Alexei’s face. “Of course I do,” he murmured. “You’re Alexei fucking Mashkov.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have the best headcanons ever— so I cannot take full credit for this idea. You just know Kent Parson would be Lady Gaga’s #1 fan. (So are Nursey and Holster, btw, since I’m sure you were all wondering.) Also Kent Parson types like tumblr trash bc he probably is tumblr trash. (He totally secretly has an anonymous hockey blog and is v active in the hockey tumblr community. It’s probably mostly gifs of Tater. And fanboying about Tater. You’re not subtle, KP.)
> 
> As always, hmu on tumblr [@kentvparsin](http://kentvparsin.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
